Strangers in the Night
by Gemini Kitten
Summary: Based on a dream.
1. The Beginning

**Strangers in the Night**

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on a dream I had so I decided to write a story about it.

Alena, Gia, Gabriel and Giovanni Draven were not your normal teenagers, far from it. They did not even _look_ all that normal. Anyone who looked at them would instantly know they were not completely human.

Alena was the youngest of the four teenagers at only 15 years old. She was 5'10'' and had midnight black hair with crimson streaks that went past her shoulders. Her eyes are what really stood out. They were a metallic silver color with teal that sort of spike out. Alena always wore red and black colored clothes so she could blend into the shadows.

Gia was the youngest of the triplets and stood at 5'11''. She had midnight black hair that went slightly past her shoulders with dark purple streaks running through it. Her bangs were slightly longer and hid her face from view when she wanted it too. Her eye color was a beautiful lavender color with a golden ring surrounding it. She could be seen wearing dark purple and black colored clothes.

Giovanni was the middle triplet with midnight black hair with metallic silver streaks running through it. His eyes were a dark grey color with a black ring surrounding it. His hair fell down to his shoulders in silky strands as his bangs hid his eyes from view. Vanni often wore dark grey and black clothing. He was 6'4'' and was muscular but lean.

Gabriel was the oldest triplet. He also had midnight black hair with dark blue streaks running through it. His hair was slightly longer than Vanni's and Gabriel usually kept it in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a dark blue color with a silver ring surrounding his eyes. He stood at 6'5'' and wore dark blue and black clothing.

The siblings lived a castle away from civilization in the middle of the woods and it was very well isolated. They had a lot of animals that roamed the property and kept the castle and its people safe. Their favorite animals were the wolves, tigers and black panthers that kept them safe and protected. The siblings did not live with their parents because very few people knew the children ran away and were still alive. To the world they were dead. To themselves they were the undead.


	2. Moonlit Hike

**Moonlit Hike**

It was around midnight that night and all the occupants were wide awake as usual. The girls in the castle were running around their rooms trying to get ready for their regular night hike.

In Alena's room she had a red four poster canopy bed with black silk sheets and red silk pillow cases. On the walls were various movie posters that were Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack and Will and a plain one of Jack from the movie as well. In other places she had music posters of her favorite artists. On her desk lay her black ipod with silver headphones. Her c.d.'s were scattered all over the room. Her books were stacked neatly on her bookshelf as she looked for her shoes.

"Where are my shoes? Why can I never find my shoes?" Alena asked while she rummaged around under her bed.

"You know," A voice drawled from the doorway, "speaking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity."

Alena yelped and crawled out from the bed to see a smirking Gia looking down at her with the shoes she was looking for in her hands. Alena sent a mock glare at Gia who continued to smirk at her. Alena stood up and Gia through the shoes at her.

Gia was wearing her usual outfit of a dark purple shirt and black pants while Alena wore a crimson shirt and black pants. Alena watched as Gia looked around her room, she watched as different emotions flickered through her sister's eyes yet knowing Gia she would not say anything.

"What are you thinking?" Alena asked, never taking her eyes off Gia. Her sister slowly looked towards her and smiled slightly.

"Just thinking about how life turned out. Are you ready for our nightly hike?" Gia asked. Alena blinked in the sudden turn of conversation. She knew there was something Gia was not telling her. What it was she did not know but hoped to find out. She did not get a chance to answer as Gia turned and started walking down the stairs. Alena scrambled to keep up with her sister.

Gia and Alena stopped into the dining room to tell the boys where they were going as was custom for them. Once they were outside and walking along the path Alena turned to her sister.

"Okay spill," Alena said turning her eyes back towards the path they were following.

"What?" Gia asked confused.

"You know what. What were you_ really_ thinking in my room?" Alena asked. Gia looked at Alena and thought about how much she wanted to tell her. She eventually decided to tell everything.

"What do you think it would be like if we stayed at home and did not leave?" Gia finally asked. Both girls remained silent while each thought about what could have been.

"Life's better now than when it was. There is no need to remember the past. The past brings nothing but pain and sorrow. We are all happier now than we ever were and that is all that matters now." Alena told her sister gently. Gia let a ghost of a smile appear.

"Your right sis," Gia replied.

"Of course I am right. I am _always_ right," Alena said smirking. Gia snorted and Alena slapped her arm lightly. Both girls started laughing lightly.

"Let's head down to the creek. We have not been done there in a while," Gia said. Alena nodded and the two headed towards the creek in silence.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

Giovanni and Gabriel were still sitting at the dining table reading the newspapers' that scattered the table. They had been sitting there since the girls left a few hours earlier. They were reading up on reports about people disappearing under mysterious circumstances. Of course, they had an idea how and why the people went missing but they were not going to tell any time soon.

"What do you make of this attack?" Gabriel asked his brother as he handed over the article in question. Giovanni, or Vanni as his siblings called him, took the article from him and skimmed it, looking for anything odd or unusual.

"Looks like another werewolf attack from what they described," Vanni responded handing the newspaper back to his brother. They had been keeping a close eye on the recent attacks to see where they happened and what they thought killed the victims. Vampires and Werewolves got along despite common belief. Sure they had their disagreements but that was normal considering they were complete opposites.

They knew werewolves never went anywhere near their castle without informing them first and even then it was far and in-between. After glimpsing a few more articles Gabriel stood up and stretched.

"I am going into the kitchen for a drink. Would you like some Vanni?" Gabriel asked knowing his brother could not refuse a glass of blood. Vanni looked up from the article he was reading and smirked.

"You _know_ I would like a drink as well brother so why ask?" Vanni asked still smirking at Gabriel who stood near the doorway.

Gabriel smirked while he replied, "Because it annoys you brother. What other reason do I need?" Gabriel ran from the room laughing as Vanni threw an apple at his head. Vanni grumbled about missing Gabriel's head and returned to his article.

"I swear he is as bad as the girls," Vanni muttered to himself as he shook his head and snorted thinking of his sisters. Both of the girls were forces to be reckoned with and both had fierce tempers which no one liked to be on the receiving end.

"I heard that," Gabriel yelled from the kitchen. Vanni snorted again and muttered, "Why am I not surprised?" Gabriel took that moment to walk back into the room with two glasses of blood setting both on the table and reclaiming his seat. After finishing their drinks they retuned to looking at the various articles that still littered the table.

**BACK AT THE CREEK**

The girls sat on a fallen tree and just stared up at the moon and stars not saying much, just enjoying the sound of the creek, crickets and other night animals. They both loved coming to this very spot to think or to get away from the others. This was _their_ spot and no one else's. It was sacred to them and only them.

After a few more minutes of silence and star gazing Gia turned her eyes to the creek and watched it in silence once again. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice Alena watching her with a concerned look. After a few more minutes of watching her, Alena gently placed her hand on Gia's arm. The response was immediate as Gia yelped and pulled away sharply. Gia looked around and saw it was only Alena who touched her.

"Sorry Alena, just thinking of our other friends. The mortals. Do you sometimes wonder what their doing and who their with? Do they still think of us or have we been forgotten?" Gia asked softly not wanting to look at her darling sister, her best friend.

Alena turned away and watched the creek in silence for a few moments before she answered. "I wish I knew the answers to those questions darling but I do not. Sometimes I wish we could go see them but we can not, it is too dangerous for us if we do. That is why we remain hidden from the outside world. Here we are safe. There we are not. You know this, we all do. We must accept what was given to us and embrace it. This was what our life was leading up to. This _had_ to happen this way. We were never meant for the mortal world. We were always meant for this world and this world alone."

"I know all that. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like as a mortal. To grow old and have kids. I love being a vampire and roaming the world in the dead of night when most people are in their cozy little beds asleep, never really knowing what happens at night. Never knowing there is a whole other world out there that they know nothing about. The same world they think does not exist. What would they think if they really knew the truth that vampires and werewolves actually exist and got along with each other? Well, mostly anyway," Gia said still watching the creek.

"They would probably think we were insane and lock us away for life," Alena smirked.

"That will not work. We can always fly out or something," Gia shrugged and smirked at the thought of being locked away from the world she knew. "Then again they would not be able to catch us even if they _did_ find out who and what we are." She smirked at the thought. Oh how she loved her wings. Yes, not many people knew that vampires have wings that could retract back into their backs at will. All of them had different colored wings.

Alena's wings were crimson, teal and black in color. The outside edge was crimson with the middle colors as teal and black swirling in places.

Gia's wings were lavender, golden and black in color. The outside edge was golden with the middle of her wings lavender and black swirling the colors towards the middle of her wings.

Giovanni's wings were metallic silver, dark grey and black. The outside edges of his wings were metallic silver with the middle of his wings dark grey and black appearing jagged.

Gabriel's wings were dark blue, silver and black. The outside edges were silver with the middle as dark blue and black mixing and swirling together towards the middle before becoming jagged. Each person's wings were unique. No two of them were identical.

Without warning Gia released her wings. "Shall we go flying around the clearing darling sister of mine?" Gia asked revealing her fangs which slid into view.

"Yes we shall," Alena said releasing her wings and fangs as well. Both girls grinned evilly to each other and took flight into the air savoring the wind in their hair as they flew. Neither said anything as they flew to the clearing. They were both just enjoying the clear night and slight breeze. After a few more minutes of flying Gia stopped short and Alena almost collided into her.

"What is your problem Gia? Why did you stop?" Alena growled. 'It is not like Gia to stop in mid-flight.' She thought to herself. Gia motioned for her to be quiet and Alena rolled her eyes slightly.

A howl broke the darkness and both girls nearly fell out of the sky.

"What in the name of all that is holy is that?!" Alena asked, startled. 'That sounded like an injured werewolf. But it can _not_ be a werewolf. Can it?' She thought. Clearly she heard wrong but by the look on her sister's face she heard correct.

Gia was still staring in the general direction the howl came from, debating whether or not they should investigate. In the end she flew towards where she thought the werewolf was. Alena, not quite sure what Gia was doing, followed at a slight distance not sure if she wanted to get close.

Gia looked around and sure enough spotted an injured werewolf. She carefully looked around using her senses to spot any sort of trouble. Finding none she looked behind her and spotted Alena a few feet behind her looking paler than normal.

"Wait for me here Alena. No arguing. If there is any trouble I will whistle and then you must leave and get the boys," Gia said seriously. Alena nodded her head showing she was not going anywhere. Gia sighed and nodded back before flying to the ground quietly. Gia looked around from her hiding place before she crept towards the injured werewolf. Gia quickly withdrew her fangs and wings before stepping out of the shadows completely.

Glancing around again, Gia made her way quickly towards the fallen and silent werewolf. She could tell he was breathing but that was all. The scent of blood filled the air as she got closer and she wrinkled her nose at the smell. Vampire did not drink from werewolves, no matter how desperate.

Gia finally made it to where the werewolf was laying in a heap and bent down to get a closer look. She had to turn him over to get a better look at him. So slowly, carefully, she rolled him over and let out a gasp.

"Oh this is not good," She muttered


	3. Lysander's Tale

**Lysander's Tale**

Gia looked down at the werewolf, who was their friend in shock. She knew instantly who it was. His name was Lysander O'Neil. He had scar running down his chest from his left shoulder to his belly button from a nasty fight a few years earlier. She could tell he would not be waking up any time soon and she could not just leave him here without help so she looked up and saw Alena in the same place she left her.

Sighing in relief, Gia yelled, "Alena, I need your help. It is Lysander, he is unconscious and injured."

Alena paled even more when her sister said it was Lysander who was injured. Lysander was a great friend to them. Lysander saved them after they were bitten by a vampire. Lysander took them to the castle and gave it to them so they could stay safe. Lysander helped them hunt when they were hunger. Vampires never killed their victims when they took blood; just put them into a trance like state and they never remembered anything about being bitten. Lysander meant the world to the siblings and vice versa. Lysander was their unofficial big brother.

Alena landed gently beside Gia and knelt down retracting her wings and fangs as she did so. She gulped when she laid eyes on Lysander laying there without moving and looking so helpless. Alena was scared, truly scared.

"We need to get him back the castle and _now_," Gia said as her wings reappeared. Alena did the same with her wings. "It will be faster if we fly with him in-between us. Whatever you do: _do not let go._" Alena swallowed as they both grabbed his arms tightly. They looked into each others eyes and nodded, flying into the air at the same time and flying as fast as they could back towards the castle at break neck speeds. Within minutes' they were in the front yard.

"Hurry. Go get Giovanni and Gabriel," Gia said after they laid Lysander on the grass and retracted their wings again. Alena nodded and ran through the fronts without saying a word, knowing there was no time to waste.

**BACK IN THE DINING ROOM**

The boys were laughing about something when Alena ran into the room in a panic. Both boys stood up quickly and made their way to their sister to see what was wrong. Giovanni reached her first.

"Alena, what is it? What is wrong?" He asked, trying in vain to calm her.

"Lysander has been injured. We found him in the clearing and he was alone. He is unconscious so we flew him back here. We could not just leave him there. Gia is with him in the front yard." Alena said this all very fast but both boys got what she was saying and took off to where Gia and Lysander were.

Both boys came to a stop as they looked at Lysander in shock. After a few more seconds they leapt into action as Gia stepped back to let the boys pick up Lysander and carry him to the nearest guest bedroom and laying him on the bed gently.

"Alena, get wet rags and towels. Gia, get a bucket full of cold water and a wash cloth hurry," Gabriel ordered and both girls scrambled into the adjoining bathroom to get what they needed while the boys tended to Lysander. Looking for broken bones and finding none, Vanni sighed in relief. Broken bones were always painful to mend. By that time both girls ran back into the room with the things they needed and the boys set off to work while the girls stood by the wall and waited patiently.

A few hours later Gabriel and Giovanni finally finished working on Lysander. He was still unconscious but stable, now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up.

"We need to keep watch on him until he wakes up," Gabriel stated still watching the still form of his friend.

"I will stay with him for a few hours," Gia volunteered, stepping forward, away from the wall where she was previously leaning.

"Are you sure Gia? You look like you are going to collapse from exhaustion," Vanni joked with a small smile on his lips. Gia rolled her eyes and made a face at him which caused the others to chuckle.

"I am _fine_, Giovanni. If anyone looks like their going to collapse of exhaustion, it will be you brother dearest," Gia replied sticking her tongue out at him in a childish move.

"Real mature sis," Vanni replied smirking and rolling his eyes at Gia. In turn Gia swatted his arm and fell ungracefully into the chair by the bed. Vanni looked at Gabriel and they both shook their heads. She would be asleep before they left the room. Sure enough, as all three made their way out the door, Gia laid her head down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Alena, Giovanni and Gabriel all smiled as they left the room silently. They were all tired and the sun was starting to come up so all they wanted to do was sleep. They each said goodnight to each other and made their ways to their rooms and each fell asleep within minutes of lying down.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Gia woke up later that day to someone touching her arm and woke up instantly when she remembered Lysander was there. She yawned sleepily and looked at Lysander who smiled at her. She smiled back and sat up.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked poking him slightly in the arm and yawing once more.

"Not long. Sorry if I woke you," He said grinning. Gia growled at him because he really was not sorry. Lysander laughed and sat up a bit. "Do not be like that Gia. I truly am sorry." Gia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, what is the story? How did you get hurt and how did you get here? I thought you were still in Russia," Gia said rubbing her eyes. Lysander sighed before starting his tale.

"The clan is growing restless. The others did not do this to me. It was Zeke who attacked me. The clan told him to leave because he was attacking people for fun and risked exposing us so we made him leave instead of killing him. I was on my way here to fill you in when he attacked me. He did not know where I was going. As we were fighting he fell down the cliff and died. I could not save him. I managed to crawl most of the way here before I collapsed," Lysander said.

"Wow, so Zeke died?" She asked and he nodded. "The boys did mention something about what _might_ have been a werewolf attack earlier tonight. Could that have been Zeke's doing?" Lysander nodded again and yawned. "Get some sleep Lysander. One of us will check on you later tonight." Lysander smiled and soon fell asleep as Gia made her way to her room to sleep.

Gia's room was purple and dark blue. She had a queen four poster bed with purple silk sheets with blue silk pillows and a dark blue comforter. Her desk was near the window so she could look outside when she sat there. She had Harry Potter posters throughout the room of various Slytherins. Her book shelf was full of the books she read and a few music books littered her next night stand. Gia loved played the piano or saxophone when she could not sleep during the day. She changed into her pajamas which were a dark blue color tonight and climbed into and promptly fell asleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Lysander retold the story for the other over dinner that night and Giovanni whistled. They all got quiet and thought about what Lysander said, wondering if there was going to be any more attacks. After a few more minutes of silence Gia left not liking the silence. Everyone else raised as eyebrow when they heard her start playing the piano.

"I forgot how beautiful she played. It has been a while since last I heard since I heard that song," Lysander stated while they listened to the music being played down the hall. After a while Lysander excused himself and went to the Music Room which liked to go when she needed to relax.

"Hey Gia. Everything okay?" Lysander asked sitting down next to her as she continued to play. Gia nodded but did not say anything. After she finished the song she looked at him and studied him a bit. He was 6'7'' and pretty muscular. He had dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to stare straight to your soul. He was 21 years old.

"How long will you be here this time Lysander?" Gia asked she looked away and walked over to where the window was and stood looking outside. "I do not want you to leave. I did not want you leaving the last time. I never know when we will see you again. Sometimes I dream we will never see you again, that you will not come back." She turned to look at him. "You are like a big brother to us and none of us want you to get hurt or worse."

Lysander sat there shocked for a few minutes before he stood and strode to where Gia still stood. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"If you all want me to remain here I will. I do not like leaving either," He said looking down at her. She grinned and saw her brothers and sister standing in the doorway, all of them were grinning. Raising his eyebrow he asked, "So, shall I remain and live here with you four?" The other three nodded and Lysander laughed. "I guess it is settled then." All five of them laughed as they left the room.

After a while Giovanni, Gabriel and Lysander went to the Exercise Room to work out while the girls went outside to star gaze in the Garden. As they walked to one of the benches they saw an owl fly past.

The girls sat down on the bench closest to the pond and watched as a few clouds drifted over the quarter moon.

"I am happy Lysander will stay," Alena said after a while. She had missed Lysander and sometimes feared she may never see him again. Beside her Gia smiled.

"I am happy as well. I have missed him since the last time he left," Gia responded, still watching as the clouds hid the moon from their sight. She thought back to when Lysander lasted visited and smiled a bit. It had been a wonderful summer and they swam in the pond under the moonlight. That had been months ago and now he was here to stay.

Gia and Alena heard a soft whine come from one of the wolves and called him over. He trotted over to them and sat down at their feet. The girls smiled and started petting him. After awhile he laid down and fell asleep at their feet. Gia laughed lightly at him as he slept.

After another hour or so the boys joined them outside and sat on the ground around them. Gia shook her head and snorted. The boys, in turn, grinned at her and she laughed at them. Giovanni reached over and started petting the wolf as they enjoyed the silence.

They all sat there until an hour before the sun came up. The girls headed to Alena's room as the boys went to the Game Room to play some pool.

In the Alena's room they listened to music on Alena's stereo and relaxed until they grew bored of sitting there and they decided to go check in on the boys. They walked in and smiled as they saw Lysander beat Giovanni at pool. Then they all said their goodnights and went to bed.


End file.
